Stupidity: The Out of Character Story
by hebrewhernia
Summary: **WARNING: ABSOLUTELY POINTLESS**I wrote this at camp with my friend, who chooses to go by the name Chibi Videl Saotome. This is a very stupid story inspired by a line in a fan-manga for DBZ. Val gets all feminist, Caitie gets all worried... it's weird.


Author's Note: This was co-written by my friend, who goes by Chibi Videl Saotome

Author's Note: This was co-written by my friend, who goes by Chibi Videl Saotome. She is very into Anime and may start writing here at FF.Net. She knows almost nothing about In a Heartbeat but very much about Trunks and DBZ. 

I'm back!!! I'll post this as soon as FF.Net is up again. 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or IaHb. The beginning came from a story that my friend and co-writer Chibi Videl Saotome read. If whoever wrote it reads this, I don't own it but I think it's really cute! 

Stupidity!!!

It was a dark and stormy evening at the station, and the sun was shining brightly. 

"Yo, guys, what is up with this freak weather we've been having?"

Tyler began, "Yeah, but since when do you say-"

"Not all of us are guys, you know." Val cut Tyler off. "Some of us are girls. Women. Female. At least, I think I am." She looked down the neckline of her shirt briefly. "Yup. I'm a girl. And you are not politically correct."

"Val, I think it's really cool that you're, you know, standing up for girls and stuff," Tyler said awkwardly.

"Thanks. That's really sweet." Val replied.

They leaned in closer… closer…

But before they could start making out, Caitie, having heard Val's speech about Hank's language, interrupted. "Since when do you care about politically correctness?" 

"Um…I think Brooke needs me to do paperwork!" Hank said, despite the fact that Brooke was at her house watching Dragonball Z- more specifically, Trunks on Dragonball Z. So really, he was just leaving before it got any uglier. 

"I have bigger issues to worry about than politically correctness!" Caitie said dramatically.

"Gosh, Caitie. You're such a drama queen." Val said and fled the room.

"Val, wait!" Tyler said and ran after her.

"What kind of 'bigger issues'?" Jamie asked, smirking.

"I just realized that one of my knees is four centimeters higher than the other one!" Caitie cried.

"You measured?" Jamie asked incredulously. Caitie nodded vigorously, her pigtails bobbing up and down. 

Jamie thought for a while. "Why were you measuring in centimeters?" He asked. 

"Um…um…I, um… I…couldn't find the inches ruler?" Caitie answered, asking more than telling. 

"Oh, forget it!" Jamie said. 

Meanwhile, at the Lanier house… 

_ _

"Trunks from DBZ is so hot," Brooke sighed. She rolled over on the couch, eyes still glued to the Anime cartoon on the TV screen. 

Just then, the doorbell rang. Brooke thought, _that must be Nick,_ sighed, and reluctantly got up and answered the doorbell. 

"Hi Brooke," said Nick.

"Hi Nick," said Brooke. However, she failed to notice Nick's lavender hair highlights- the very same color of Trunks' hair. Instead, she dashed over to the couch , flopped down on it, and continued watching Trunks. 

Nick grabbed the remote off the floor next to the couch. "What are you doing?" Nick demanded.

"Watching Dragonball Z. Trunks is so hot!" Brooke said dreamily.

"He's a cartoon character!" 

"But he's a hot one!" 

Brooke turned to look at Nick. "What did you do to your hair?" She asked incredulously. **__**

"Bleached blond highlights. It's the thing." Nick said, trying to sound cool but not doing a very good job of it.

"That's not blond, that's lavender!" Brooke exclaimed. Before Nick could protest, she said, "Go look!" 

Nick went into the bathroom. About a second later, a rather girlish scream was heard. "It's **_PURPLE!!!_" **

::SCARY MUSIC PLAYS- "Desperate for changing, star-"::

::"It says SCARY music!" "Oh! Oops!" is heard from far off. "Let's try that again"::

::SCARY MUSIC PLAYS- Dun, dun, duun:: 

::A really fake sounding scream is heard::

"How did this happen?" Brooke asked. 

"I got bleached blond highlights…then I walked over here… and it was raining..and- that's it! It was acid rain!" 

"No… just blame it on the government."

"Huh?"

"It's what Julia always does!" 

"It's a scandal! I bet it's a scandal! I can uncover it and become rich and famous and-"

"I like, rich famous men. And I like men with lavender hair. Trunks is hot," Brooke said. Just as they started making out…

Brooke's alarm went off. 

"Dang! That was a crazy dream!" Brooke said to herself. 

"Brooke, we have to go to the station soon! Are you up?" Val yelled from down the hall. 

"I'm up!" Brooke shouted. She got ready and they went to the station.

Brooke and Val walked into the station. To their surprise, everyone else was already there. Even Caitie came. 

"I had the weirdest dream last night!" Everyone began, all at the same time. They laughed. 

THE END

**Or… Is it?**


End file.
